Talk:USS Archer
Origin of Name If this ship was named after Jonathan Archer, would it be reasonable to assume that a whole range of ships were named after pre-Federation starship captains? E.g. USS Hernandez, USS Shran, USS Vanik, etc. - Spatula 20:40, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :No, not at all. Jaz talk | novels 20:43, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Excellent answer. Now explain it. - Spatula 21:28, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::There is no canon evidence to suggest that Hernandez, Shran, Vanik, etc. had ships named after them, nor is there evidence that the USS Archer was part of a class of ships named for such captains, nor would it really be reasonable to assume that since we have no idea what, if any, major accomplishments these captains achieved. --From Andoria with Love 06:41, 28 March 2006 (UTC) That's much more useful. I wasn't necessarily talking canon, though. I meant it as a hypothetical question. I also didn't mean that Archer was necessarily part of any particular class; if it was an Excelsior, as the article supposes, then there are clearly no hard rules about naming within the class, although it is conceivable that a certain batch of Excelsiors would be given themed names. If so, does 'famous pre-Federation captains' seem like a realistic theme (The ones I listed were just examples, never mind if they'd be suitable or not). I realise this is a pretty obscure question, but I'm having trouble deciding for myself whether it would be sensible or not - again, not as a matter of canon. - Spatula 22:42, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Once again, no. It's a completely arbitrary assumption, with no basis in canon or fact. Jaz talk | novels 22:54, 29 March 2006 (UTC) And once again, I'm not talking canon. (And I don't even know how you decided there was no basis in fact!?) You really could be a little less abrupt, you know. Now, would you please explain (without refering to the canon) why you say so? - Spatula 23:13, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :It is a complete logical fallacy. Jaz talk | novels 23:35, 29 March 2006 (UTC) No, it's just supposition. It seems entirely likely to me (now) that Starfleet would give different batches of starships commonly themed names. I'm NOT saying that this is canonically so, just that it's very likely. Whether the theme I suggested is necessarily the correct one in this case, who can say. It might, after all, be named in honour of people who helped form the Federation, or who contributed to warp technology. Who knows. - Spatula 06:08, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::That's good, but since such speculation can't be added to the article itself without any official evidence, why are we having this discussion? Hmmm? :D --From Andoria with Love 19:52, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Purely for my own, selfish reasons :) Ok, I'm done. Clear this discussion out, if you like. Looks like I need to find something new to fight Jaz on. - Spatula 21:48, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Removed I removed: :It would have been interesting to see what the USS ''Archer looked like, since its registry is close to the [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]], although this registry number range may also suggest either an , a , or possibly an ship.'' First off, the Archer''s registry really isn't that close to the ''Centaur at all. I question the relevance of the rest. --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 18 December 2006 (UTC)